deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grande Armée/Bio
The Grande Armée was the multinational army lead by Napoleon Bonaparte during the Napoleonic Wars. Under Napoleon's command, the Grande Armée won several significant victories that led to Napoleon's French Empire greatly expanding its control of the European continent. The Grande Armée was initially formed in 1803 as Napoleon was preparing for an invasion of Britain, but it was first used in Napoleon's war against the Third Coalition, which was formed against him after his coronation as Emperor of France. Napoleon defeated the allied Austrian-Russo armies, and he also was victorious in the Wars of the Fourth and Fifth Coalitions that followed. The Grande Armée's string of victories ended during Napoleon's invasion of Russia, in which much of the army was lost to cold, starvation, and desertion. More than half the army was lost in the invasion. Napoleon was forced to form new armies for the battles that followed. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alamo Defenders (by Goddess of Despair) Grande Armée Alamo Defenders The Alamo Defenders are moving about in their fort, having survived the massive assault from Santa Anna. Two men are on the walls keeping watch and the other 3 are moving their deceased colleagues. The Grande Armée troops march to the front of the fort and assemble in a row. The Defenders on the wall aim their rifles but are too slow and get blasted by a storm of bullets. The Grande Armée troops advance towards the base in formation as the remaining Alamo Defenders take up arms to defend themselves. The stand spread apart and each fire their rifles, hitting two of the French warriors. Each side stops to reload except for David Crocket who instead draws his Harper’s Ferry pistol and blasts one of the reloading French. Another Grande Armée soldier draws his own flintlock pistol and fires a round into Crocket’s shoulder. David fell to the ground gripping his wound as the other Grande Armée soldier fired a round at the Defender to his right, hitting his throat. The other Alamo Defender, James Bowie, fired a round from his Baker rifle, hitting the man who shot Crocket in the chest. The final Grande Armée soldier reloaded his pistol and aimed at Bowie. He fired a round, hitting the side of his Baker rifle. Bowie dropped the rifle as the Grande Armée warrior dropped his pistol. Both warriors drew their melee weapons as Crockett feels manages to get to his feet and begins to load his Baker rifle. The French warrior slashed high with his saber but James parried and counter slashed, hitting him in the side of his cheek. He Grande Armée soldier responded by hitting James in the gut, making him stumble and drop his knife. The French warrior raises his sword for another slash when suddenly a round slams into his side. He drops to the ground as James retrieved his knife and thrusted it into his throat. Crockett stood using the Baker rifle like a cane and looked around him. A fort of 189 men and now only 2 remained. Expert's Opinion This battle was close, but the Alamo Defenders emerged victorious. Their bowie knife was inferior to the saber, but thier more advanced and more powerful flintlock weapons alonside being on their home turf won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios